Reign of Chaos
by Crow Skywalker
Summary: The year 2200 brings the downfall of Crystal Tokyo as an old enemy returns. Now Chibiusa must do everything she can to stop the evil that is consuming her people. [WIP]
1. Rebirth of Flame

Reign of Chaos

Chapter One – Rebirth of Flame

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – I don't own Sailor Moon, nor do I claim to. It belongs to its respective owners.

Author's Notes – This is an idea that just suddenly came to me...and I started it right away. It's going to be a long story, with a lot of surprises. Please read the warning before reading ^^; It's very important. And I know this story doesn't make a lot of sense right now, but trust me, it will. But yeah...another fic to add to my pile :P

Warnings/Pairings – R. This is a dark fic that contains swearing, character death and sexual themes. Read at your own risk. As for pairings, this is mainly a Chibiusa/Helios story, although there are going to be other possible romances on the side.

Summary – The year is 2199, and Crystal Tokyo is at it's finest. That is, until New Year's day, when all hell breaks loose and an old forgotten enemy returns. When her mother's kingdom falls, Chibiusa must do everything in her power to stop the evil which is consuming her people.

----------

The ally was dark as the young girl turned a corner, gun raised as she checked out her surroundings. Besides from a dumpster further down, she was the only one around. Sighing, she let her guard down, but only for a moment as she slowly continued her way down the ally.

Her name was Serenity, but she was better known as Chibiusa, the daughter of the king and queen of Crystal Tokyo. _Well, the former daughter._ She shifted her gun from hand to hand as she tried not to think about such things. _They're not dead..._she reminded herself, _They've just been missing for over a year..._

Passing the dumpster, she jumped in fright as a cat jumped out from behind it with a screech and took off down the ally way. Her training instantly kicking in, she immediately aimed her gun at the cat, but lowered it soon after. It was no threat to her, although it had given her location away to the enemy.

Behind her, there was a gun shot, and her thoughts were confirmed. She quickly took cover behind the dumpster, crouching low as she peered around the side, trying to get a good look at her enemy. Soon enough, she spotted her.

Her attacker was female, her long dark hair descending almost to her knees. She wore a short red dress, and a black choker around her neck. Knee high black leather boots covered most of her legs. Chibiusa had seen her a long time ago, a time that felt like centuries. In fact, they had been friends good friends...and with the rise of Chaos, she had thought the other girl was dead. But she had stumbled upon her today, and obviously she was not.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" The girl smirked, twirling her gun in her hand, "I know you're there! If you show yourself now I'll promise to make your death a lot less painful!" Silence followed, before the girl's eyes narrowed with impatience, and she began firing at random.

She was Rei, servant of Chaos, and also the former Sailor Mars.

-----

__

The night had been beautiful, and Crystal Tokyo had been lit up by the wonderful glow of the white moon hung low in the sky. It created a bluish aura around the city, thanks to the many buildings of crystal. In the middle of the city stood a tall palace, made of the same crystal as the city below it. But the most amazing sight was not this, but inside the palace, as hundreds of people flocked for the incoming of the new year, and the Lady Chibiusa's seventeenth birthday.

"You look beautiful!" Rei Hino, formally known as Sailor Mars in the olden days, smiled as she eyed her friend. Before her, Chibiusa stood in a light pink dress, studying herself in a mirror.

"I don't know..." Chibiusa said quietly, looking over the dress before turning to her friend, "It seems like something's missing."

Rei studied her, before realization dawned upon her and she clicked her fingers, "I know! You're missing your tiara, silly!"

Chibiusa smiled at her friend, before going to search for it. "Whatever would I do without you Rei? Now...where did I leave it.."

The door opened to the room opened, and a soft voice could be heard, "Is this what you're looking for?"

Chibiusa turned at the sound of the familiar voice, and grinned as she spotted her mother, who was dressed in her usual white attire, but was holding a silver tiara upon a pillow in her hand.

"Hey, you found it!" She said, gingerly taking it from her mother and placing it upon her head.

"You left it in the library." Her mother stated with a smile. Chibiusa spent a lot of time in the library reading. She had always loved books, and that love had grown with time.

She grinned sheepishly in response, "Thank you for bringing it to me."

"Lady Serenity," Her mother scolded with a smile, "Why was it taken off your head in the first place?"

"Well, I was reading...and it kept slipping off...and it hurts my head sometimes..and I kind of forgot."

Walking past her daughter and into the room, her mother replied, "I was hoping you'd grow out of such forgetfulness."

"I'm only sixteen, going on seventeen." Chibiusa pointed out, watching as Rei excused herself from the room with a wink, "And besides, when you were my age, you were a total forgetful klutz!"

This caused her mother to laugh, remembering the olden days, "Yes, I suppose I was. But we all have to grow out of it sooner or lately, don't we?"

Chibiusa nodded, sitting down on her bed, "So are the preparations ready?"

Serenity straightened up, as if she had just remembered something, "Oh yes, that's what I came to tell you. We're ready as soon as you are."

Her daughter smiled. "Oh, so you forgot to tell me this?"

"No," Her mother grinned, "It just...slipped my mind when I stepped into your room to find you standing here all grown up." She paused a moment, running a finger through Chibiusa's hair. It had grown as long as her mother's during the years, and now almost reached the ground. They had thinned out too, and her hair was now exactly as her mother's, save the pink color. Chibiusa soon found herself in a light hug, "Your father and I are so proud of you."

Chibiusa lightly returned the hug, and her mother soon pulled away.

"So are you ready?" __

"Yes," The pink headed girl nodded.

Usagi smiled at the younger version on herself, and at how much Chibiusa had changed and grown throughout the years. She certainly wasn't the same annoying brat she had met in her teen years. No, the girl in front of her was what any Lady should be, and her mother was more proud of her then she could admit.

"Then let's go," Usagi smiled, leading the girl out of the room and to the ballroom and people that were waiting downstairs.

Little did they know how much that night was going to change the world.

-----

Rei was growing very impatient as she fired away, hoping to hit something, anything, "Will you just come out already?? I promise it won't hurt all that much! Well, actually, it will hurt a lot...but at least you'll be dead soon after! SO COME OUT!!"

Chibiusa shifted against the dumpster, closing her eyes against the noise and trying to come up with an escape plan in her head. Coming up with none, she had only one chance. Do as Rei said, and see how it went from there. Standing on shaky legs, Chibiusa finally stepped out.

Rei halted the shooting, a smile spreading across her face at the sight of the other girl, "So, you're finally seeing things my way." Chibiusa was silent as she continued, "My, how you've changed. What's it been? A year...two? Since I last saw you?"

"A year and a half." Chibiusa finally answered in a cold voice.

"Oh yes, it was in 2200, right before it all started. How could have I forgotten? It was the most important night, after all. The night Chaos returned seeking its revenge. And it sure found it, didn't it?" The raven haired girl broke into laughter, "To think that dear old Usagi had actually thought that Chaos was gone...but it came back, and it destroyed her!"

"No!" Chibiusa yelled, unmoving. Her mother was not dead...her mother was not dead!

"Her and her beloved Mamoru are gone...and look what's left of their city. It's in ruins!" She continued to laugh, "And once you're gone, there'll be nothing left to save it!" She swiftly raised her gun, pointing it at the pink haired girl, "Say hello to mommy and daddy for me, would ya?" Her finger tightened on the trigger.

Chibiusa reached for her gun, but she was not fast enough. The bullet was soon speeding towards her, and there was nothing to do but close her eyes and wait. 

Rei smirked as she watched as if in slow motion. Finally, after hunting the damned princess down for over a year, she had found her, and this was it. She'd soon be dead, and Chaos would praise her for her good work. However, as she watched, a greenish black bubble appeared around the younger girl, and with a flash, where she had last stood there was nothing.

Blinking, Rei looked again. Chibiusa was gone. Her good mood darkened, and soon she was angry.

"Damn you Setsuna!" She screamed loudly, knowing the other girl could hear her from wherever she was, "When I kill her, you're next!" And with that, she vanished also, but within a reddish black bubble. She had to tell Chaos the bad news, and hope for another chance.

-----

The pink haired girl smiled as she opened her eyes, and were greeted by the sight of a pair of dark green ones.

"One more minute and you would have been too late," She said with a smile, and hugged the other girl.

Setsuna Meioh had changed very little throughout the time, since she used to be the time senshi herself, but she had grown a lot more wiser since then. She had also been the one to save what little sane people there were left after Chaos took over, and created the Resistance. The Resistance were a group of people who fought against Chaos, and hoped to one day achieve the peace that they had once had. But that time was long ago, and there were few left who believed that day would ever come.

"Sorry," She taller green headed girl smiled, "But you know how much energy transporting takes out of me. If only we still had our senshi powers.."

The day of the senshi had long past. With the rise of Crystal Tokyo, there had been little need for it. There hadn't been any attacks since Chaos back in the olden days, and they had been thought it was sealed away forever. The senshi had used their powers after that, yes, because there was still the attack of Wise Man and his Dark Moon followers, but that had been years ago. 

Queen Serenity had used the silver crystal and had wished for her friend to lead normal lives, which they had for the longest time. They could still protect Serenity, but there was no longer any need. She could still use the crystal to give them back their powers if they were needed. 

They once again became the princesses of their native planets, and had lead their normal lives in peace. That was, until Chaos struck.

"Well, maybe it would have helped you, but it would do nothing for me," Chibiusa grinned, referring to the olden days when she had been a senshi. She had been Sailor Chibi Moon, fighter of love and justice, but she could do little to help her friends out in battle. Her attacks were weak, and the only thing she was good for back then was calling upon Pegasus.

"Hey, you were just as important as everyone else," Came a voice, and Chibiusa finally noticed the other girls in the room. Minako and Ami sat at a table, Ami with a computer in front of her, and Minako with a mirror as she fixed her hair. Chibiusa smiled at this. Nothing ever changed.

"Where are the others?" She asked, noticing that not all were present.

"Michiru is gone out somewhere, and I think Hotaru is taking a bath," Minako replied, putting the mirror down, "They should be back soon, considering we have a meeting in ten minutes."

"Good, because I have some information," Chibiusa said as she sat down at the table, "Rei is still alive."

Both girls seemed to freeze at the mention of that name, and their eyes instantly locked on the younger girl.

"Alive?" Asked Ami, "But that can't be...she was killed that night..."

Chibiusa shook her head, "It seems she wasn't. I just saw her.."

"How is she?" Minako asked, "Why didn't you bring her back?"

"She's..." Chibiusa stopped to swallow hard. This was going to be devastating news to her friends, "She's working for Chaos.."

"WHAT?" They both yelled, eyes opened in surprise.

"She's with Chaos now," Chibiusa said quietly, unable to look at the other girls, "She's working with the enemy."

Silence fell over them as they let this information sink in. Minako was the first to speak.

"So what will we do now?"

Setsuna, who had been quiet the whole time, answered her, "We do what we have to do. Kill her."

The unbearable silence again, and the nodded in agreement. Rei might have been their friend, but now that she was working with the enemy she was now the enemy as well. There was no choice...they'd have to kill her.

Feeling guilty for causing her friends pain, Chibiusa abruptly stood up, "I'm going to bed. I've had a long day." She turned to look at Setsuna, who was watching her wearily, "Setsuna –"

"Don't worry Small Lady, I'll tell the others the news."

Chibiusa nodded, looking down at the ground as she left the room in silence.

To Be Continued... 


	2. Dreams of the Past

Reign of Chaos

Chapter Two – Dreams of the Past

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – I don't own Sailor Moon, nor do I claim to. It belongs to its respective owners.

Author's Notes – Ah, finally the next chapter! I really like this fic for some reason...Meh *shrugs* Anyway, I'd like to thank my reviewers, you guys are great, and thank you for reading. Glad you're enjoying this fic so far, and I hope you continue to enjoy it as it progresses on :)

Warnings/Pairings – R. This is a dark fic that contains swearing, character death and sexual themes. Read at your own risk. As for pairings, this is mainly a Chibiusa/Helios story, although there are going to be other possible romances on the side.

Summary – The year is 2199, and Crystal Tokyo is at it's finest. That is, until New Year's day, when all hell breaks loose and an old forgotten enemy returns. When her mother's kingdom falls, Chibiusa must do everything in her power to stop the evil which is consuming her people.

----------

__

Her mother had left her in the great hall in search of her father, who was usually late when it came to such social gatherings. But tonight she suspected that it was because it was also her birthday, and he wanted everything to go just right.

Descending down the red carpeted stairs, she continued her way to the ballroom. However Hotaru Tomoe, who was her best friend, stopped her. She was dressed as any princess would be, in a long flowing purple gown that brought out both her eyes and her hair, and a golden tiara sat upon her head. Around her neck was a golden necklace, with her planet's sacred crystal set inside. The shorter girl smiled as she caught up.

"Hey, ready for tonight?" Her friend winked, nudging her, "Going on seventeen! You're growing up so fast!"

"You're one to talk," Chibiusa giggled, poking her friend in the ribs.

Hotaru stuck her tongue out in response.

"Then again," Chibiusa laughed, "I could be wrong!"

"So, did you find out what your parents got you for your birthday?" Hotaru asked as they continued their way to the ballroom.

"No," her friend replied, "I tried, but mother caught on."

"Ah," He friend smiled, "All I can say is that don't invest in a spy related job when you're older, cause you'd suck at it."

"I would." Chibiusa replied, a smile upon her face, "But I don't think princesses need to work anyway."

"True," Hotaru laughed as they approached the ballroom doors. They stopped briefly, staring at the doors. Beyond them were hundreds of people, awaiting the princess of the hour, "Are you ready for this?"

Chibiusa nodded in response as the great doors began to open, and she was greeted by the staring faces. This was what she always hated about making public appearances. The staring...hundreds of eyes on her. She absolutely hated it. And now here she was, being forced through it again. Plastering a fake smile upon her face, she entered the ballroom.

It seemed the people cleared a pathway for her as she entered, and she forced a smile as she passed by the gazing eyes.

I should be used to this, she scolded herself, but I can't help but feel that there's something not right..

Looking up, she looked into the smiling faces of her mother and father as they sat on their thrones, and she quickly made her way forward, trying to ignore the eyes that watched her. Upon arriving to the thrones, she bowed before the king and queen. Mamoru, who was smiling proudly, stood and took his daughter's hand, making her face the crowd as he spoke.

"Tonight we join in a joyous occasion. It will soon be a new year, and we will bring in the new year with a party. But not only are we celebrating the new year, but the birthday of my lovely daughter, Princess Serenity." He paused, smiling at the pink haired girl before continuing, "She will soon be the age of seventeen, and will no longer be a small lady, but our future queen."

Some cheers and applause could be heard from the crowd.

Turning back to his daughter, he took both hands into his and held them close, "What I'm saying is.."

"That you are of age now," Her mother cut in with a smile, standing and coming towards them, "And we wish for you to marry."

Chibiusa's heart suddenly stopped, and it seemed like her world had been pulled out from under her. Marry? At such an age? But... The applause from the room was unheard as her thoughts consumed her. I cannot be married! Not yet! I will not be forced into something I don't want to do!

"We have selected several fine gentlemen," Mamoru went on, not noticing his daughter's silence.

"No..." Chibiusa said softly, but it went unheard.

The room was in an uproar with talk about the marriage. It was certainly good news. It was about time the Lady Chibiusa had found a suitor and had settled down! Usagi and Mamoru would not always be there, and the people were worried for their future.

"They'll make great husbands," Usagi added.

"NO!" Chibiusa cried, this time being heard as the whole room silence in her outburst.

Her mother was confused, "No?"

"I will not marry unless it's for love!" She stated.

Sighing, her father laid a hand on her shoulder, "Small Lady, sometimes you cannot always marry for love...but for the good of the people. Your marriage will bring them hope for the future, and they will do good to know they have you as their future queen, with a fine king by your side."

"No, father!" Chibiusa pulled away, "I will not marry unless it's for love. A love written in the stars, just as yours was!"

"Small Lady!" Usagi whispered harshly, embarrassed by her daughter's disobedience, "You are making a scene! Perhaps we should talk about this later on?"

"I think that's a good idea," Chibiusa responded coldly, before disappearing into the crowd. A silence followed, but the music soon made the people forget such worries, and everything soon returned to normal.

Lost in the crowd, Chibiusa grit her teeth. How could they just decide one day that she was fit to marry, and marry her off to some rich snob that she didn't even love? After all Usagi and Mamoru had gone through together to be together...how could they just marry their daughter off like that? For the good of the people? But what was best for her?

"Chibiusa! Wait up!"

She turned around to see a raven colored hair girl running towards her, a look of concern on her face.

"Rei? What do you want?"

"Are you okay?" The other girl asked upon arriving.

"Yeah," Was her only reply.

"Well you don't sound like it," Rei replied, eyeing the girl, "Want to sit down and talk about it?"

"I don't know..." Chibiusa said numbly.

"Come on," Rei grabbed the younger girl's hand, leading her towards a nearby table, "Have a seat. Let's talk."

Upon sitting, the younger pink haired girl burst into tears, "It's just so unfair!"

Rei laid a comforting hand on her back, rubbing it soothingly, "Shh, shh...it's okay."

"Why are they doing this to me? I don't want to marry! Was this the big surprise they had in store for me? Because I certainly don't want it!" Chibiusa choked between sobs.

"They have to look out for the best interests of their people, Chibiusa, " Was her reply.

"But what about my best interests?" She sobbed, "When I was younger...I had a dream of standing at the alter with the one man I loved and wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I even had my own wedding dress planned out." She sniffled, "I know it sounds kind of crazy, but am I supposed to give up my dream?"

"No," Came a voice behind her, and she looked up to see Minako Aino, Makoto Kino and Ami Mizuno standing behind her. The former Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Mercury sat beside her, trying to comfort her.

"Never give up your dream, Chibiusa," Minako smiled, "Dreams are important! Besides, the guy in your dream...the one that's supposed to be standing next to you...he's out there somewhere. You just have to find him."

"That's right!" Makoto agreed, and the other's nodded in response.

Chibiusa smiled through her tears, "Thanks you guys."

__

"Hey, no problem," Rei smiled, "That's what friends are for."

That's what friends are for...

Friends are for...

Friends...

Rei....

-----

Chibiusa woke up with a start, sitting up in bed and breathing heavily as if she'd just been running. Realizing she was safe in bed, she lowered herself back down onto her pillow, her eyes gazing up at her dark ceiling.

It was a dream, she told herself, A dream of what happened in the past. She closed her eyes, reliving the past once more. _Rei...Mother...Father..._

-----

__

5...

Everything was going as planned. Well, there had been one complication in Usagi's plans. Her daughter didn't take well to her news, not that she thought she would. Chibiusa was so like her it was scary, and Usagi knew what her daughter was going through at that very moment. However, not a lot could be done until after, and she knew Chibiusa needed her time alone.

Looking across the room of dancers who had momentarily stopped to peer up at the sky waiting for the new year, she smiled as she spotted the senshi, also her good friends, talking to Chibiusa. 

4...

The time was clicking down to the new year, and Usagi smiled as she felt someone take her hand and hold her close. Mamoru smiled back, laying a kiss upon her hand.

3...

The crowd hushed, awaiting the chime of twelve o'clock.

2...

All prepared for upcoming celebration, and the fireworks that were sure to light up the city.

1...

Chibiusa, who sat across the room, glanced up as the clock chimed, and an uproar of cheers and applause started. However, all was cut short when there was an explosion overhead, one that was certainly not fireworks.

They were under attack.

-----

Chibiusa closed her eyes against the darkness, trying to block the images of the last night she had been together with friends and family. However, they would not leave her.

__

Mother...Father...I'm so sorry...She thought, a single tear rolling down her cheek in the dark. _We had no way of knowing...and we couldn't save the Palace. Almost everyone died...and...I never saw you again...._More tears fell, and she brushed them away with her sleeve, _I can't help but feel there's something I could have done...Something that would have changed the outcome...And you died thinking I hated you for what you had done. I'm sorry..._

She didn't bother to wipe away the tears that followed. There was no use. There had been many times that she had cried since that night. The night she had lost everything. Her home, her family, her friends...her dream. All was lost.

There was a hiss as her door opened, and Chibiusa struggled to stop crying and wipe away the tears. Looking up, she found Hotaru standing in the door watching her. Looking away, she tried not to let her friend see her tear stained face. She was her people's last hope, what would they think if they saw their leader crying?

"Yes? What is it Hotaru?" She finally asked, finding her voice.

"Setsuna sent me to tell you that Michiru has just returned," The dark haired girl replied, before entering the room, "We've heard the news. How are you?"

"Fine," Chibiusa answered, still refusing to look at the other girl.

"You don't look fine," Hotaru observed.

"I'm fine, okay?" Chibiusa snapped, finally looking at her friend. Then, realizing what she had just done, apologized.

"It's okay," Said Hotaru as she sat down on Chibiusa's bed, "I know you've been going through a lot...and Rei showing up...it must be hard on you."

Chibiusa nodded in silence.

After a moment Hotaru replied, "It's okay to cry, you know. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Chibiusa had heard this from her friend many times before. Hotaru insisted that it was bad to keep all of these feelings locked up inside, but she still refused to cry about them.

__

"Crying will fix everything!"

"_Crying won't make everything right again...it won't bring back Mother and Father..._"

"I've told you before," She whispered, "I can't."

"For the good of the people, right?" Her friend asked sympathetically.

Chibiusa nodded. _For the good of the people... Oh Mother..._

Hotaru slipped off the bed, making her way towards the door, "People who don't let their emotions show will break at some point," She said softly, before looking over her shoulder at her pink haired friend, "Just remember I'm here for you."

"Thanks," Chibiusa forced a smile.

Hotaru smiled back, "Come on, everyone's waiting."

With that, she was gone, leaving Chibiusa to her own thoughts.

__

To Be Continued..


End file.
